Poison-Tail
Poison-Tail is Garnet the Skywing's OC, please do not steal, thank you! |-|Character Info= Beady eyes seem to stare into the darkness of your soul, he's an assassin--ready to take your life Appearance Poison-Tail is considered handsome by most dragons, and he knows it. His light light gold coloured scales are shinned to a polish every day, and he painstakingly works on his image for a good portion of his morning. A small onyx earning is placed in his left ear; to compliment his beady onyx eyes. Other than that, Poison-Tail rarely wears any accessories. Sometimes he may don a dagger, perfectly placed to hide the scars under his right wing from a fight long ago. No one would expect the lone Sandwing at the market to be him... Poison-Tail Personality Dark and moody, Poison-Tail's real personality is dark and hateful, this comes as a surprise for most as he normally seems happy. Quiet and emotionless, but internally happy. How else good you explain him laughing in the middle of danger? Well it's simple, Poison-Tail enjoys pain and suffering. To put it mildly he's a sadist. He will not hesitate to kill, and some wonder how a dragon can have such a broken moral compass. Poison-Tail's moral compass was destroyed the moment he was taken in by his mentor. Originally a happy dragonet, no one would suspect that Poison-Tail was the same dragonet that disappeared 14 years ago. Sometimes a mutation is the greatest gift... or curse Abilities Even though Poison-Tail has a strong build, his greatest weapon is not his strength. In fact to contrary belief, Poison-Tail does not like fighting. He uses his wits to get out of most situations, and when cornered, he will at a last resort use his barbed tail or daggers to escape. Due to a strange mutation, Poison-Tail has an access of venom in his tail. If untreated, the venom would spread to the rest of his body and kill him. Because of this, Poison-Tail daily takes out some venom from his tail; usually by killing a poor critter or animal, and he would process the venom and create his poisons. These poisons in turn would be coated on his weapons, causing him to become a deadly machine of poison. A mysterious past shrouded in ruin--all who knew his past are not in the mortal realm anymore... History Poison-Tail was born in the scorpion den to a pair of poor artists. They had collected a massive amount of debt, and it was the day of Poison-Tail's second birthday that the debt collectors came in. Noticing the access of venom in his tail, the debt collectors offered a trade: Poison-Tail for their debts being erased. His parents refused, but blinded by greed the debt collectors killed them and took the small dragonet to sell on the black market. Selling the dragonet to an assassin, Poison-Tail days of hell began. No one knows what exactly happened to Poison-Tail during that time, all that they know is a naive innocent dragonet came in, and a chaotic evil, morally broken assassin came out. At the age if 12, Poison-Tail had enough. Killing his 'mentor' with the skills the assassin taught him, Poison-Tail left the Scorpion Den. For two years Poison-Tail travelled throughout Pyhria, making a living from killing and stealing. Soon almost all the kingdoms had a bounty on his head, and Poison-Tail headed back to his one home; the Scorpion den. Poison-Tail has lived there ever since, making a living selling his services of assassination to others. Some dragons want to search for the mysterious assassin and take the bounty--none of them come back alive... Relationships His Mentor Poison-Tail hates him with all his heart, he's glad that he killed him; and Poison-Tail sometimes wishes that his mentor never existed. His Parents Poison-Tail doesn't remember that much about his parents, but sometimes resents him for leaving him alone with his mentor. Uncaring, cold, and dark, it's a mercy not to be killed on your first encounter... Trivia *Poison-Tail's genetic mutation was in fact seen in many of his older family members, making it an almost hereditary mutation *Poison-Tail was originally named Tarnish, but realising about the excess venom, his parents renamed him Poison-Tail *Poison-Tail's scar comes from a one-sided fight with his mentor when he was little Everyone has a reason--some not as justified as others... |-|Gallery= Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Occupation (Assassin)